My Little Snake
by StarPotterRed
Summary: Ah yes, the story prompt: "what if Voldemort had a daughter?" Follow Cassandra through her years at Hogwarts and watch her transformation from sad orphan girl to the most skilled Death Eater in Voldemort's armada. Rated T for violence.
1. Year 1 Part 1

Cassandra was sitting at the orphanage window, apparently bored. The TV wasn't showing anything good, just some news about an escaped convict. The 11 year old sucked a strand of her pale blond hair as the cars outside drove past. It was then she noticed an elderly man walking towards the orphanage. He was even older then Mrs Cole, if that was possible. He had made it to the front step before he noticed Cassandra, sitting on the window ledge in the drab uniform the orphanage gave its inhabitants.

He did not seem to be at all surprised to see a little girl sitting there, he just seemed mildly interested. Cassandra scampered off at the sight of him to tell one of the workers there was a visitor at the door. They let him in immediately, and he requested to talk to Cassandra, who was very surprised.

They were to discuss it in Cassandra's room. She had locked the door on their way in: she couldn't risk Chloe or one of her minions eavesdropping on their conversation. Cassandra sighed. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" she asked. The man replied simply, "I am Albus Dumbledore, and I would like to offer you a place at my school." Cassandra was a little shocked by this. "And why should I go to your school?" she asked in her commanding tone. Dumbledore did not seem offended by this at all. Instead he replied, "Because it is a school for witches and wizards like yourself."

 **And that's the first chapter of this story! Please tell me if there are any mistakes as I would like this to be an enjoyable story! Thanks! -Star**


	2. Year 1 Part 2

**Just wanted to clear up why the first chapter was so short! The font on my computer is much bigger then the one on here. So yeah. Don't worry, this will be much longer!**

Cassandra knew she was a witch. She'd always known, even if she had only been around magic for the first few months of her life. The locket her father had given her was a reminder of it. She'd talk to it, when she felt down, and a bit of her father would talk back. Of course, the cost of being able to talk to him was that the whole orphanage thought she was a nutter, since she was the only one who could hear her father's voice. In fact, that was what had started a long period of teasing from Chloe and her minions. However, one day they had taken it too far.

Mrs Cole had always kept orphan files. The files would always include why the parents could not care for the child. When Cassandra was 6, Chloe sneaked in to Mrs Cole's office and read Cassandra's file. Cassandra's father was dead, but she believed he was alive. Her mother on the other hand, was a different story. Cassandra's mother, the record had stated, was in prison for mass murder. Cassandra knew that the record was right in a way. Her mother had gone to prison, but not some muggle prison. No, she had gone to Azkaban, and it was for mass murder, but not in a way you would expect. After all, you couldn't become a death eater without murdering someone: it was part of the initiation ceremony.

Chloe's teasing had come without warning. It had been the day after Chloe had penetrated the files, and it had happened after breakfast, when they would go out into the orphanage courtyard. Cassandra could climb the oak tree in the courtyard, and would read muggle stories or talk to her father. She had barely put her foot on the first branch, when Chloe's voice cried out from across the courtyard, "Hey Riddle! Is it true that your mum's in prison?" Chloe yelled. Cassandra reacted before anyone could laugh. "Shut up Pikes!" Cassandra yelled back. "Who cares about my mum in this dingy little orphanage apart from me anyway?" "Well, maybe your daddy if he wasn't dead!" "You shut up about my father Pikes!" The next thing that happened was that Chloe had been thrown across the courtyard. Cassandra hadn't even touched her!

Cassandra had some good and bad memories of magic, but Dumbledore could not know that. So she said in a cold voice, "Prove it." Dumbledore grinned. The girl had no knowledge of magic at all.

At least that's what he thought…

 **And that's chapter 2! Don't forget to review if you like it! In the next Chapter, Cassandra goes to Diagon Alley and meets an old friend…**


	3. Year 1 Part 3

**Again, sorry for short chapters. Curse my computer font! This one will be much longer, I promise! Thank you for all the good feedback! It means so much to me to see you like it! Anyway, here's Chapter 3!**

Cassandra had wanted to go alone. She was going to meet Death Eaters who recognised her, (She did look like her mother after all), and it would not do to have Dumbledore getting in the way. She arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron and observed how dull it was. She didn't think they needed to put Anti-Muggle charms on the place: muggles would probably never enter. Cassandra went inside. The barman gave her a grin. "Hogwarts shopping? Who's with you?" he asked. Cassandra replied, "Nobody sir. I live at an orphanage, and the professor who came with me said something about a Statute of Secrecy. If I wanted an adult to come with me, sooner or later the whole orphanage would know about magic. Now, can somebody help me through?" she added politely.

After being let through, Cassandra immediately went to Gringotts. She had no key, but knew her name would sort things out. She marvelled at the Gringotts hallway, thinking it looked like a palace. She went up to the counter and said that she had a vault but no key. The goblin asked her to write her name down, which she did. It was quite clear there on the piece of parchment, and the goblin paled considerably when he read it.

 _Cassandra Vanessa Riddle_

The goblin called for another, and gave Cassandra a list of vaults she was the heir to. She fought off a grin, as she knew that these vaults were full of gold. She wasn't going to use the charity money Dumbledore had given her. She was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! She collected money from her mother's vault and left the bank. She could hear the goblins inside whispering about her. She smirked. If this was what it was liked to be feared, she wanted to be feared by everyone below her.

Cassandra had done most of her shopping in Diagon Alley. Her wand, books, robes and other items were stashed away in her shopping bag. She was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop with an empty ice cream tub when she noticed a man with long, blonde hair walk down Knockturn Alley with who could only be his son in tow. Cassandra recognised them immediately. It was her uncle and cousin. She paid for her ice cream and ran down Knockturn Alley, only to be greeted with the grimmest place she had ever seen. Apart from Chloe Pikes' bedroom of course. She spied Borgin and Burke's not too far away and dashed off.

Borgin and Burke's was an unpleasant shop to say the least. Cassandra couldn't understand why her father would ever work here. While trying to work it out she bumped into a 13-year-old boy. "Watch it!" he said. Thankfully, neither of them had fallen over. "Sorry," Cassandra replied. "Nah, it's ok. My name's Draco, what's yours?" "Cassandra. Have you finished school shopping too?" "Yep. I have to go now, see you on the Hogwarts Express!"

Cassandra left Diagon Alley with a smile on her face. She didn't know what to expect at Hogwarts, but she was glad to have made a friend.

 **And that's Chapter 3! I am so glad that people like my story! If this chapter is too short, then blame the computer font! Review if you like it! I read every one! Thanks!**

 **-Star**


	4. Year 1 Part 4

**Thanks for the reviews! The feedback really helps so keep it coming!**

Cassandra tried not to scream with delight as she passed through the barrier. The scarlet Hogwarts Express looked inviting and cosy. There were some families giving their children goodbyes, and Cassandra found herself struggling to fight back the tears as she boarded the train. She knew her family would never say good bye to her at the platform. No matter how hard she wished, she knew it would never happen. Her mother was rotting away in a cell in Azkaban, and her father was a disembodied spirit in a forest somewhere. She knew he would return someday, and break her mother out of prison, but it was just hard to forget they would never be a normal family. She laughed the thought out of her head. After all, she was on a train going to a school of magic where the even the magical normality was rare outside of classes. "Hey Cassandra! I'm in here!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. A voice coming from the carriage to her left. The voice reminded Cassandra of her visit to Diagon Alley. It was Draco.

10 minutes later, Cassandra found herself acquainted with the next generation of Death Eaters. She found their company quite amusing, mostly because Draco kept complaining about Harry Potter. Cassandra tuned him out as she stared out at the fields, letting her mind slowly drift away…

She thought of her birth party, just a few days after she'd been born. It had been a glamorous affair, probably because her father had threatened Lucius Malfoy with the cruciatus curse if it was anything but the best. She had received toys aplenty, but she did not care for those, because they were nothing compared to what her father had given her. He had given Cassandra the locket she always wore around her neck.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco mentioned her name. "So Cassandra, where are you from?" he asked.

She responded in a bored way, "Wool's Orphanage in London. You won't have heard of it."

"So you're a mudblood then?" Cassandra had to suppress a laugh. Honestly, some people were so tactless.

"No, I can't be, or else how would I get this?" she replied, lifting up the locket for them all to see. The boys were in awe. Cassandra knew they would all want to be in Slytherin, after all, most pureblood families went there. Draco however, was looking at her with a puzzled expression. Then, realising what he was doing, shook his head and said, "Let's go find Potter then!" As she got up, she realised why Draco had been staring. She looked just like her mother, and Narcissa would have shown her son the Black Family Tree. Or maybe Draco remembered Cassandra from when they were babies… No, that was absurd. They only knew each other for a couple of months after all. Shaking her head, she followed Draco out of the compartment.

It didn't take them long to find Potter's compartment. He was sitting with two other people. "Well, look who it is," Draco sneered. "Potty and the weasel." Cassandra facepalmed. _Boys._ "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." Draco continued. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Weasley didn't take too kindly to that. He sprung up so fast he knocked the cat on his lap to the ground. A man in the corner, who Cassandra hadn't noticed before, gave a snort. Draco took a step backwards. "Who's that?" he asked.

"New teacher," Potter replied. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Draco's eyes narrowed, and he left the compartment, beckoning the others to follow. Cassandra shot Potter a look, then walked out. As she left, she was certain she had heard Weasley say, "Looks like Malfoy got himself a girlfriend!" Cassandra told herself not to retort. She chatted with Draco and the others for a while, only stopping to go to the bathroom to get changed. As it got darker, Cassandra was wondering how long it would take to get to the castle when the train started slowing down. She looked out the window, but it was just woods. "We can't be there yet," she said.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Draco rushed out the compartment, saying he would find out what was happening. A few minutes later, he rushed back in yelling, "Dementor! Dementor!" There was a rushed panic that involved people running around, apart from Cassandra, who asked, "What's a dementor?" Draco looked at her, and opened his mouth, maybe to say exactly what a dementor was, but froze, because the very dementor they had been discussing entered the compartment.

The air went cold, and a sucking feeling seemed to be taking Cassandra's breath away. And then, she heard voices…

"No! I won't let you take my baby!"

"Please don't make us use force,"

"Leave her alone, you monsters!"

"Just give us the baby, Death Eater scum!"

"Cassandra! Cassandra!"

Cassandra realised Draco was trying to stop her from shaking. She looked around, and realised she was curled up in a ball on the floor. "I heard voices," she told Draco.

"Who were they?" he asked.

Cassandra had to think for a moment before replying, "I think one of them was my mother."

 **And that's Chapter 4 done! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy with school starting again, and I started at a new school, so it's been really busy! I hope you all had a good Halloween, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and feedback always welcome!**

\- **Star**


	5. Year 1 Part 5

After the "incident" with the dementor, Cassandra had noted that the train seemed to move quicker. When it finally stopped, she let out a sigh of relief. She wanted nothing more than to get off the train and away from its unwelcome passenger. There was a great scramble to get onto the platform. She heard a voice call out, "Firs'-years this way!" and bid farewell to Draco. She headed towards the outline of a giant man, shielding her head from the rain. "All righ', you three?" she heard the voice say to some students. She made it over to the boats without slipping, although some students weren't so lucky. When Cassandra got a good look at this man, she thought she might want to send him a razor. They all climbed into the boats (no more than four) and set off towards the castle. Cassandra didn't try to talk to her boatmates. They might all become Gryffindors, after all. When they turned around the corner, her eyes widened. Hogwarts, the castle she considered her birth right, was absolutely breath-taking.

Cassandra was hardly paying attention as they walked through the castle. She didn't listen when Professor McGonagall gave her speech. Only one thought was racing through her mind: _I need to open the Chamber of Secrets._ They walked through the Great Hall; Cassandra noting all her professors in her head. She thought she recognised one, but it must have been her imagination. She patiently waited for her name to be called out.

"Riddle, Cassandra!"

She sat down on the stool, ignoring all the eyes staring at her. The hat had barely touched her head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Clutching her locket, Cassandra walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. When the plates were filled, Cassandra dug in. "So, who's who?" she asked Draco.

"Well that's Professor Snape, our head of house. He teaches us Potions. You don't have to worry about failing his class, he always favours Slytherins," Draco said, pointing to a greasy haired, hook nosed man.

"I know him from somewhere."

"I doubt it, if you lived in an orphanage. He's not the adopting type."

"I had a life before that, idiot."

The rest of the meal was used for small talk, and it was on a full stomach that Cassandra and the other Slytherin first years followed the prefects down to the dungeons. The Slytherin Common Room was peaceful, to say the least. As she got ready for bed, Cassandra didn't even bother to talk to the girls in her dorm. She already had Draco as her friend, who else did she need?

It was with this thought that Cassandra Riddle, now a first year at Hogwarts, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
